


Dance in the Dark

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Love, awe, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's alien. Her Mum's said that so many times it's almost normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance in the Dark

Pairing: Ten-Rose  
Song: Dance In The Dark by Lady Gaga

He’s alien. 

Her mum’s said that so many times it’s almost normal but sometimes, when he’s flying in circles round the TARDIS console and he stops to look at her with his brown eyes alight and a hundred watt grin, she can see it. 

There’s something that is just so easy to forget and dismiss when she’s dashing about with him, jabbing and laughing about floors and cats and getting lost in his child-like grin.

Sometimes when they crash into something less savoury she feels fire in her blood in the way he throws himself in to help, no hesitation and she knows she’s lucky to be by his side.

Then there are times when the light dims or goes out and she’s staring into a face that smiles an adult smile. 

A smile that is defeated and sad and she remembers how much he’s seen in the dark. 

Although there is a raging mix of the two together that she sometimes sees.

His eyes burn with a storm and his mouth tightens; words fierce and everybody recognises this for what it is. 

A warning. 

And when people dare to ignore it she can feel the vibration of power in the room. 

He is powerful though she knows he’s deceptive, he hides it- whether from himself or others or both she doesn’t know- with an easy-going accent, a friendly tone, a creased coat and a grin.


End file.
